Laugh It Out Before You Die
by Sparkly Fangs
Summary: Everyone under Thierry's roof decides to play Truth or Dare
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so many people have done these and I have been dying to make one also. So this is it.**** Oh and I forget every time so here is my random disclaimer.**

***watching the Bye Bye Bye music video from 'N Sync***

**Friend: Hey that looks like Justin Timberlake with hair.**

**Me:*she is kidding right?* *slaps forehead* Ummm, that is Justin Timberlake with hair.**

**Friend: Really?! I didn't know he was a part of 'N Sync!**

**Me: Wow. That's sad. *shakes head in shame***

**Friend: Hey! Well you don't own Night World!**

**Me:*Growls***

**Friend: You're not a vampire or werewolf either.**

**Me:Dang!!**

* * * * *

Everyone was waiting for the apocalypse to come and kill them all. Since they were waiting around they decided to play truth or dare.

They, being Quinn, Rashel, Jez, Morgead, Poppy, James, Ash, Mary-Lynette, Thea, Blaise, Eric, Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Galen, Timmy, Delos and Maggie, all sat around one of Thierry's many living rooms eating loads of junk food.

"I've got an idea!" Ash yelled.

"Oh this will be brilliant." Keller moaned.

"WOW! Ash has an idea for the first time! He must have worked hard to get an idea through that blond, self-centered skull!" Thea giggled.

"Yea, yea very funny. How about we play truth or dare?! Or are you all chickens?" Ash continued. Then whispered something in Mary-Lynette's ear, she shook her head no and began to laugh.

After a few seconds everyone decided to play, Ash started out first. "Ummmm… Morgead, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh!"

"Umm, I dare you to let Jez give you a makeover and you have to wear the make up for at least 2hours."

Morgead looked mad, Jez gave a wicked grin.

"F.. Fine, but I get to go first, Keller truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said lazily.

"I dare you to wear a pink mini dress for as long as I have to wear makeup."

Keller glared at Morgead with extreme power.

"Mary-Lynette truth or dare?"

Mary-Lynette bit her lip, and swallowed. "Truth?"

"Wimp." Everyone whispered or coughed. Ash growled.

"If you must be lame, what were you and Ash whispering about?"

Mary-Lynette giggled again. "He wanted to know if he really only had a blond, unsmart, self-centered skull." *If thoughs are the kinds of questions they will ask then I will continue with 'Truth' thought Mare.*

"Lame" everyone said again.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Ash said pointing to Morgead and Keller. They both glared and stalked out of the room. Jez followed, with a look on her face that said Morgead was coming back pretty badly."Okay Mare your turn."

"James truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"I dare you to drink out of the toilet in room, 44!" Mare grins.

James sputters. "F….Forty Four?!! I've heard rumors of people going in there and never coming back!! That toilet is haunted!!"

"Hey that's my room!" Thierry complained. Everyone laughed.

"You… you evil person! You only look innocent!" James accused Mare. Mare smiled sweetly. "So are you going? Or not?"

"I hate you. Eric truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"You're a sissy also. Let's see, is it true on your 9th birthday your little sister gave you her 'racing striped' under wear?"

Eric turned bright pink. He shook his head. "Ya."

Everyone started to bust out laugh hard, Blaise started to choke on the soda she was drinking, from laughing.

That's when Morgead and Keller came back, Jez following behind.

* * * * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello. I have a poem for you:**

**The sky is blue**

**I don't own Night World **

**Do you?**

_Everyone started to bust out laugh hard, Blaise started to choke on the soda she was drinking, from laughing._

_That's when Morgead and Keller came back, Jez following behind. _

_* * * * *_

Morgead had on hot pink lip stick that glittered like crazy, his face was covered in completely white powder with red circles on his cheeks, but that wasn't all. He had on those fake, feathery, stupid, Halloween crazy, eyelashes on, not to mention the baby blue eye liner and gold eye shadow.

Keller on the other hand looked hot. Delos whistled, Keller knocked him out, cold. Everyone else was laughing like crazy rolling on the floor, and nobody else said anything to Keller.

"James, you…. You….. go………. 44!" Mary-Lynette got out through laughs.

James laugh turned to gagging, but he got up and left.

"IM SO RECORDING IT!!" Rashel laughed running out after him.

"Ash truth or dare?"Eric said still embarrassed and trying not to laugh at the angry Morgead sitting next to him.

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear your boxers for the rest of the day."Eric said but he was looked at Thea, like they were having there own conversation. Thea got up and left, Eric smiled.

"That's all? I would love to show the ladies my beautiful six pack." Mary-Lynette kicked Ash in the shin and many people made gagging noises.

"Ow." Ash rubbed his shins. "Umm before I leave, Timmy truth or dare?"

"Dare, you nut brain." Timmy yelled stubbornly.

"I dare you to chug 100 Coca Colas"

Gasps came from all corners of the room, this would not be good.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!" All the girls screamed together. Even Quinn looked scared.

That's when Thea came back, Timmy rushing past her to go the kitchen.

"Well adios people." Ash said going up stairs to his room.

James came back, he didn't look so good. "I think I need to sit down." But before he could he ran out into the hall way and puked. He came back in for the second time, but were was Rashel?

"I'm back!" Rashel snickered she was holding something square and black, the tape, but before she could say anything, two yell's erupted from somewhere in the mansion. One from Timmy and one from Ash.

"Oh no! Timmy ate Ash!" Maggie cried. And speaking of the devils, Timmy and Ash ran into the room. Timmy began to jump of the walls, literally. Ash stood fuming in the room, more people started to laugh, it wasn't because he was only in his boxers, it was what was on his boxers, SPONGEBOB!!! Now we all know where Thea went.

"WHO DID THIS? WHO? WHO TOOK MY OTHER BOXERS?" Ash bellowed. Mare was laughing the hardest.

"Mare why must you laugh, this isn't funny!"

"Aww sweetie you look good in SpongeBob."

"Really?"

"Yea" They began to kiss. James throw up again, Timmy kicked Quinn, in a place where he shouldn't have, Delos was still out cold and Morgead was, glittery.

Timmy shouted, loudly, still hyper "QUINN TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Dare."

"I dare you too draw all over Delos's face, with permanent marker."

"Sure thing." Quinn grabbed a black marker and got to work. In less than 5 seconds he finished, he picked up Delos to show everyone."Ta Da."

*** * * * ***

**A/N so you know I haven't stopped writing my other stories, I have just hit a writer's block on Stars Fall but Best Friends Till the End, and Even After That(dang I need shorter titles!) will be added to this weekend. I hope you are enjoying my stories! Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: DON'T SHOOT ME!**

**You:YOU HAVENT UPDATED **_**IN FOREVER!**_

**Me: Its up **_**now**_**! What else do you want from me?You: The satisfaction of seeing the horror on your face when we tell you you don't own night world! *evil grins***

**Me: NOOOOOOOOO! *yells in horror***

**You: Like that. *more evil grins***

Delos's face looked like a non colored in coloring book. His forehead said "LOSER". His cheeks had doodles of puppies and kitty cats. Quinn put a Sharpie mustache and goatee with one large caveman eyebrow and a wart on his nose. Not to mention the rainbows and moons and stars stick people and musical notes in all other places they could fit.

" Master piece." Jez laughed. "I want to be around when he wakes up!"

"I don't." David and Thea said.

Quinn looked around the room, aiming for a good target. "Hannah," he said sweetly, "Truth or Dare?"

Hannah gulped. "T-Truth?"

Quinn smiled, this was going to be good. "Is it true, in one of your past lives, when you were in college you flashed guys as your friend sped down the street?"

Hannah's jaw dropped along with everyone else's. HOW DID HE KNOW THIS? She nodded.

After the frozen in shock wore off everyone started to laugh, who new quiet little Hannah had a wild side? Some one even called "WHOOO! Go Hannah!"

Thierry looked like he was about to die.

"Thea, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit in Delos's lap until he wakes." Thea looked irritated.

"Great just my luck, Galen Truth or Dare?" Galen took a minute to answer.

"Umm… Dare?"

"Good, I dare you to take off your shirt and wear one of Blaises Bras." Laughter. A lot. Blaise got up smiling, "Oh come on sweetly lets hook you up." Galen gulped and followed.

" Rashel your up when I get back."

"I'll be here."

**Funny? No? Yes? Review?**


End file.
